


Joy

by annabaozi



Category: Midway（2019）
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:28:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21547606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabaozi/pseuds/annabaozi
Relationships: Clarence Earle Dickinson/Dick Best(mentioned), Dick Best/Wade McClucky
Kudos: 11





	Joy

“我简直不明白，迪金森怎么会跟你结婚。”韦德有些头痛地说。  
“我也不知道。可他就是很爱我，哦当然我也爱他来着。”贝斯特坐在光滑冰凉的流理台上，胳膊环绕韦德脖子抱着他不放，隔着衬衫韦德也能感受到肌肤的火热，“你不也是吗？”  
本来韦德只是出门办事顺便来看看朋友们，结果原本的下午茶在他毫无预料中发展成厨房里两个人的亲吻和拥抱，准确地说都是贝斯特主动的，他早该知道贝斯特根本不会给他准备什么下午茶，狄金森不在的时候他们家里总是只剩甜到发腻的小饼干和各种奇特食物的外卖盒子。  
贝斯特正忙着黏黏糊糊地亲吻他，另一个omega穿着简单的家居服，白色柔软的棉质T恤绷在上身，紧紧裹着饱满胸膛，松垮的长裤一伸手就能扯下来。蓝眼睛的男人几乎整个扑在他身上，半边屁股离开台子，韦德得伸手托住他才能不让人摔下去。  
韦德的手指陷入贝斯特臀缝，那里有隐约的湿意，他百分之百确定对方没穿内裤。贝斯特一手撑在台子上另一只手搭在他肩头，湿漉漉的亲吻从脖子上一路来到唇边，然后贝斯特含住他嘴唇用力亲吻，唇舌吮吸纠缠间发出色情的水声。  
“喔，慢一点……狄金森不在的时候你一直都这么饥渴吗？把任何一个来访的客人强行留在家里。”韦德有些气喘，考虑到贝斯特比他还高，维持这个姿势对他来说有点费力。  
现在贝斯特放弃要把他们揉成一个的亲吻，选择埋在韦德颈窝用力吸气又呼气，整个人暖呼呼地散发着薄荷味儿，是那种带着甜腻的薄荷糖果味道，假装疏离其实剖开来还是浓郁的糖浆。他在韦德颈间哼了两声，发出近似委屈的鼻音，“是他在我临近发情期的时候出差……而且你明知道这只是因为我最喜欢你。”  
后一个原因韦德从来就没抱太大希望——贝斯特喜欢他，当然他也喜欢对方，但他们也就止步于这种关系了，不仅因为他们都是omega，还因为一些说不清道不明的事儿。上次他来贝斯特家还是庆祝他们乔迁之喜。  
他像摸一只猫一样抚摸着贝斯特后颈，“我们去卧室。”  
“好啊……去我们的卧室。”贝斯特把“我们”这词儿咬得特别重，灰蓝的眸子把他的心思展露无遗，韦德在心底叹了口气。  
贝斯特不愿意把手离开韦德半秒，他从背后不依不饶地抱着韦德直到把两个人都绊倒，姿势纠结地歪在楼梯上，韦德的衬衫扣子被他扯掉了两颗，一路跳着从台阶上滚落。  
他伸手撸了一把浸满汗水的短短棕发，仰头靠在楼梯栏杆上喘着气，一条腿蹬在矮几级的台阶，另一条腿踩在韦德大腿上没轻没重地揉按，脸上露出个挑逗却真诚的笑容，“我现在就想要你，快过来。”  
韦德抓住他脚踝凑过去，发现自己根本拉不动眼前打定主意耍赖的omega。从来没人能让迪克·贝斯特做他不乐意的事，特别是现在。  
他扯下贝斯特松垮的长裤，手指探到那个甜蜜的洞穴，不期然地摸到臀缝中间坚硬的东西，拨了一下马上换来贝斯特激动的呻吟，对方的长腿缠在他腰上收紧，整个人往他手里挺动。  
“你塞着它多长时间了？从狄金森走后开始么？”韦德旋转着那根大小颇为可观的玩具，贝斯特的呼吸喷到他脸上，带着一贯的滚烫热度，他的嘴唇变成艳红色，白皙的皮肤上浮现出艳丽红晕，那种猫咪一样的哼哼声韦德特别熟悉，每当贝斯特试图从他这儿得到什么的时候就会这样。  
“就只是今天你来之前……啊！”贝斯特因为体内的玩具戳到某块软肉尖叫了一声，随即因为韦德停手而打了他一拳，“快点给我，我受不了啦，真的。”  
他慌乱急切地掀起上衣露出饱满的胸肉和鼓胀的乳头，用手掌毫无章法地爱抚它们，乳肉在他自个儿指间挤出滑腻柔软，随后因为韦德更用力的动作发出一连串愉悦的声音，眼角溢出快活的泪水。韦德握住那根粗大玩具的底部用力旋转碾磨着另一个omega体内所有他熟悉的敏感点，贝斯特爱抚自己的动作越来越混乱，臀肉跟着精瘦的腰身摇摆出情色的弧度。  
贝斯特的腿根微微抽搐，韦德知道他要到了，玩具在韦德手里更快地进出，破开因为快感而收缩不停的肉道，在贝斯特开始下意识抵抗时撞在内里丰润的软肉上，对方朝他挺起胸膛，指关节因为用力抓住栏杆而发白。  
没过多久贝斯特就扬起脖颈发出一声长长的，断断续续的呜咽，在韦德手里达到高潮，还没结束时韦德猛地把玩具抽出来，甬道里的情液喷出来一些，把木地板染上一小块深色。  
他们抱着休息了一会儿，隔着肌肉骨骼韦德也能听到贝斯特狂乱不停歇的心跳，omega的眼睛被泪水浸得荡漾出蓝宝石的光泽。经历过一次高潮后贝斯特反倒精神了许多，全过程都在享受的他扶着栏杆把韦德拽起来，蹬掉被射出的精液和潮液弄得湿乎乎的家居裤，两个人跌跌撞撞地走进卧室，顺手摔上的房门像个什么暗示信号。  
贝斯特骑在韦德身上的姿势简直不容拒绝，他极其熟练地解开韦德的裤子，俯下身把已经硬起的阴茎塞进嘴里舔吮了几下，随后便急不可耐地把它塞进身体里，沉下腰坐到底时他甚至还满足地呻吟了一声。  
韦德手忙脚乱地把衬衫脱掉扔到一边，因为贝斯特体内的温暖湿润长叹了一口气。而这会儿贝斯特已经矮下身子一手撑在他体侧，借着那该死的柔韧和肌肉上下吞吐体内的东西，湿滑的穴口像张不满足的小嘴每次都要紧紧裹住柱身。  
“摸摸我。”这种情况下贝斯特应该是在请求，但在韦德听来更像是命令。一次高潮当然不足以让他吃饱，更重要的是他想要真正的性爱。他们过去常常互相操，当然韦德操他的次数更多些。他总能从韦德这儿得到想要的，不管韦德一开始是板起面孔指责他还是最后两个人打一架，贝斯特最后一定会得偿所愿，从一瓶偷偷运进宿舍的酒到如今的性爱。  
不过有那么多人都心甘情愿或者随波逐流地满足贝斯特，贝斯特被他们这些人爱着，所以他总能毫不羞愧地得到一切，毕竟他值得。  
于是韦德顺从了贝斯特的话，像个尽职尽责的伴侣一样爱抚他，那一秒钟的思绪彻底燃烧殆尽。光滑紧致的皮肉火热得烫手，被汗水浸湿后散发出好闻的薄荷香气。贝斯特费力地俯身亲吻他，唇舌蜻蜓点水般在他脸上蹭一下又离开，肉穴不知餍足地吞吐他那根长度勉强足够的阴茎，一只手揉着韦德柔软的胸肌，捻弄得乳尖涨大了几圈，按得韦德有些痛。  
贝斯特的阴茎拍打在韦德小腹上，留下一道道隐约的白浊湿痕。韦德被这完全被动的姿势弄得烦躁，情欲在他身体里翻滚咆哮却找不到出口，贝斯特简直是在折磨他。  
他找到空隙抓住贝斯特肩膀把他翻到身下，深深撞击了几十下后射在里面，贝斯特不满意地扭动起来，于是最后他还是口手并用地给了对方一次猛烈的高潮，身下omega的情液弄湿了一小块丝绸床单，房间里像有人不小心打翻了薄荷糖浆的罐子，甜得他脑袋发晕。  
准备把贝斯特丢在床上一个人去浴室解决的韦德还是没成功，贝斯特从床上爬起来把他压倒，按着他像给另一只猫舔毛似的亲吻了一阵，直到韦德浅淡的杜松子酒味道的信息素飘散到整个房间。  
“我知道你还没满足，麦克拉斯基。”贝斯特黏糊糊地说，声音因为不断的呻吟更加沙哑，邀请的姿势放荡又真诚无辜，“我不会让你失望的。”  
韦德的眼睛微微睁大，他几乎想要退缩，但最后还是没有。  
在他被贝斯特用几个玩具和手指弄得高潮迭起，几乎没法控制自己表情的时候另一个omega似乎终于满意了，他抱着韦德滚到床中间，亲昵地把头搁在韦德肩窝蹭了蹭。  
“我就知道你会同意的。”贝斯特呢喃道，像是自言自语，“你只是看起来一本正经。”  
韦德浑身酸痛，他想拽着贝斯特去浴室，但他连一根手指都不想动，身后的穴口还在慢慢流出小股情液，大腿根湿漉漉的感觉让他有点儿难受。而贝斯特仍然随着心情在跟他闲聊，或许不能说是“聊”，毕竟他一直没说话。  
“我想念迪基了。”贝斯特一边在他腰上抚摸一边说，“他怎么还不回来？我的发情期要到了，我想让你陪着我，毕竟我不像你一样喜欢用抑制剂伪装。说真的你就没厌烦现在的生活吗？”  
大概只有迪克·贝斯特会在床上这么自然地提起另一个人。但韦德其实并不介意在接下来的几天里陪着他，贝斯特和他骄傲的脾气差不多算是韦德生活里唯一能增添新鲜感的人事了，这至少能点燃他的激情。  
他摸了摸贝斯特短短的棕发，在还没想清楚所有事之前就睡着了。


End file.
